Don't feel lonely
by Seishin19
Summary: Aunque no lo pareciera por dentro se sentía solo. Ogichi solo lo quería ayudar. Por increíble que parezca todo acaba en... ¡Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

¡Al fin! La primera historia yaoi que termino xD Lean bajo su propio riesgo, sino te gusta pues, adiós e.e

Ichigo: ¡Sei qué te ha pasado para que escribas esto!

Seishin: Bueno... Cosas de la vida. Una historia muy larga 8'D Una amiga me insistió en publicarla aquí, tengo miedo D:

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la canción usada (Flesh by Simon Curtis)

* * *

El final de la canción llegó y reinó el silencio en su habitación. Ichigo se levantó de su escritorio tomando su reproductor con él y apagando la luz de la mesa antes de acostarse en la cama. Pulsó el _play _de nuevo… y no reconoció la canción que empezó a reproducirse.

Se sentó de repente, mirando la pantalla y leyendo el título de la canción desconocida arqueó una ceja. No tenía ninguna descripción, solo se escuchaba. Se preguntó cómo había llegado esa extraña canción hasta su mp3. El bajo profundo que golpeaba su cabeza lo hizo sentir extraño. Seguía sin sonarle nada esa música. La letra empezó e Ichigo escuchó atentamente la letra y al principio no escuchó nada extraño (él no era muy experto en inglés pero cuando se esforzaba en ello lograba entenderlo). Eso fue hasta el estribillo donde se quedó estático e Ichigo sintió sonrojarse…Mucho.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Inhaló de forma temblorosa y maldijo para sí mismo. El ritmo provocó que su sangre comenzara a asentarse en su entrepierna. _¡Mierda!. _Se estaba excitando… ¡excitando por una maldita canción! Ichigo estaba mortificado. El ritmo palpitaba a través de su cuerpo, haciendo parecer que su piel vibraba. Sintió su corazón acelerarse como si este tratara de ir al tiempo de la música. Agitado, Ichigo volvió a recostarse en la cama, apoyando el reproductor sobre su pecho y escuchando la canción seductora, ignorando como su piel se volvía más cálida y su respiración se aceleraba.

_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Ichigo repitió la letra inconscientemente, en un murmullo, avergonzado. Sintió su erección rozar contra sus pantalones y cambió sus piernas de posición para acomodarse. El reproductor que estaba sobre su pecho se cayó hacia la cama cuando sus brazos se levantaron para agarrar el cabecero de la cama. Se sentía tan acalorado. La música casi parecía tener vida propia; podía sentirla como manos frotando su cuerpo de una manera que casi lo dejaba sin aliento. Su cuerpo se sentía sensible y desesperado.

—"_¿Cómo una canción puede hacer esto? ¿Por qué reacciono de este modo? ¿Y quién cojones puso esta canción aquí?"_

Ichigo abrió los ojos que de algún modo se habían cerrado y liberó el labio que no se había percatado que estaba mordiendo. Alguien estaba sentado al final de la cama. Se levantó, su espalda chocando con el cabecero de la cama, las rodillas contra su pecho.

Ogichi se mantuvo en silencio y se quedó quieto observando a su rey revolverse, una extraña mueca en su cara— ¿Interrumpo algo, Rey? —ronroneó. Sus ojos mostraban malicia y alegría—. Oh, que linda vista Ichigo. Todo sonrojado y jadeante.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! —rugió. Inseguro de por qué no podía escuchar bien, se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba los audífonos y la música puestos. Se los quitó y miró a su contra parte con el ceño fruncido demandándole una respuesta.

Ogichi se movió y estaba gateando por la cama hacia la rígida forma de Ichigo. Este aún podía oír la canción y trataba de no repetirla letra en su cabeza a la vez que tenía su mirada fija en el hollow. Se paró frente a Ichigo, y volvió a ponerse de rodillas, al hacerlo parte de su shihakusho cayó de su hombro derecho, dejando su pecho casi expuesto. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se aceleró.

—¡Vete! —le advirtió— "_¿Qué está haciendo?"_

—¿Te gusta mi canción? —preguntó el hollow.

—¿Qué?

—La canción quet e tiene excitado ahora mismo, tonto.

—¡Cabrón! —lo insultó Ichigo—, ¡tú la pusiste ahí! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No es divertido!

—Porque eres un adolescente calenturiento sin vida amorosa y lo que te pasa a ti, me pasa a mí. Vamos a confrontarlo… Necesitas del sexo. Es un poco patético, Rey. Si yo fuera tú agarraría a la primera persona que viera. Considera esa canción un precalentamiento.

La sangre que no estaba en su miembro se concentró en su cara. ¡Su hollow era demasiado directo explicando las cosas! Ichigo nunca había sentido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Estaba lívido, cachondo y avergonzado. _Joder_.

La cara del hollow se tornó seria cuanto más se acercaba.

—Aléjate, Ogichi —le suplicó Ichigo, apoyando una mano en su pálido pecho tratando de detener su avance. Sin embargo, no espero que tocar la piel del albino se sintiera tan bien y la retiró de inmediato.

—Relájate; no estoy aquí para hacerte daño —Ogichi estiró su mano a su costado, tomando el reproductor que yacía en la cama. Ichigo se quedó mirándolo confuso. El hollow tomó los audífonos y los volvió a poner en la oreja de Ichigo.

Ogichi presionó el botón _repeat _y observó la cara de su rey mientras la canción comenzaba desde el principio.

Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarle, sus manos se retiraron y las apoyó en sus rodillas, agarrándolas suavemente. La letra volvió a sonar, pero Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había memorizado la letra. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cabecero, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba intrigado.

—Así que esto es cosa tuya. Sabías lo que esta canción iba a ocasionar.

—Eres demasiado sexy para estar tan solo —dijo sonriendo ferozmente—, a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero está lloviznando allá dentro. No deberías sentirte tan solo, yo siempre estaré contigo —Ichigo no podía entender por qué él estaba preocupado de que estuviera solo… de todas las cosas. Pero la mirada sincera de su hollow le hizo suspirar. Hablaba en serio.

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love_

Ogichi poco a poco separó las piernas de Ichigo, sus ojos dorados clavados en los cafés. No lograba entender la cara del adolescente: tranquilo, labios ligeramente separados; con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, casi parecía expectante. Ogichi separó sus piernas lo suficiente para que pudiera avanzar.

Ichigo solo se quedó sentado, dejando a su hollow hacer lo que deseara. Las manos que estaban en sus rodillas se deslizaron por sus muslos hasta sus caderas. Ichigo tembló. Eso se sentía bien, incluso si no entendía por qué.

—Rey, déjame hacerte sentir bien—el rostro de Ochigi se acercó más y se inclinó sobre su cuello, sus labios sobre la vena que marcaba su pulso y succionó.

—Dios…

—Nah, soy solo Ogichi, pero eso tampoco suena mal—bromeó.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go_

Ichigo podía sentirla boca de su hollow moverse por su cuello, las manos en sus caderas comenzaron a moverse bajo su camiseta, y se deslizaban por la sensible piel de su abdomen. Gruñó un poco molesto y subió la camiseta para quitarla, Ichigo no hizo nada para detenerlo. La lanzó al suelo y volvió inclinarse sobre él, sobre su pecho.

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

—Ichigo…—dijo por lo bajo el de cabellos blancos, se irguió y se acercó poco a poco a los labios del otro. Ichigo se mantuvo estoico excepto por su costosa respiración, algo que también trataba de ocultar sin éxito. Ogichi juntó sus labios con los de Ichigo y aprovechando esa distracción, golpeó sus caderas contra las del otro chico. Ichigo gritó, sus rodillas juntándose, atrapando al hollow entre ellas. La lengua de Ogichi invadió su boca, saboreándola profundamente.

_Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder._

_—Vamos Ichigo, no tengas prisa_—le dijo a través de su conexión mental. Solo recibió un gruñido en respuesta.

Entre el duro agarre en que Ichigo lo tenía con sus rodillas, Ogichi se retiró lo que pudo y luego volvió a empujar fuertemente sus caderas contra las del shinigami, después otra vez, y otra vez…. Y otra vez. Su lengua no dejaba ni un momento de seguir danzando con la de Ichigo.

—¡Ah! —Ichigo gimió, rompiendo el beso. Aflojó sus piernas y las separó ampliamente. Sus manos libres sujetaron lo primero que pudo y fue el shihakusho de su hollow, el otro lado también cayó de su hombro, dejando su pecho y torso al descubierto.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into myflesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh  
__Hold me up against the wall__  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Los movimientos del hollow se ralentizaron, haciendo que la falta de contacto fuera dolorosa de repente. Ichigo sollozó y agarró más fuerte las ropas de Ogichi tirando de él hacia sí mismo. Su pecho quedó pegado con el ligeramente sudado de Ichigo. Ogichi pudo sentir los latidos del peli naranjo pasar a través del suyo.

Mientras se deslizaban para permanecer acostados en la cama, el hollow desató su obi y se deshizo de la parte alta de su shihakusho—. Te ves hermoso de este modo… así, debajo de mí —susurró sensualmente, sonriendo con sorna.

Ogichi se separó un poco de él y se sentó sobre su piernas, sus manos recorriendo hacia abajo por su pecho, su abdomen y hasta alcanzar la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—Esperaba que opusieras más resistencia… Debes de sentirte realmente solo —los ojos del chico brillaron y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Ichigo solo se quedó mirándole sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

—O-Ogichi…—suspiró el shinigami sustituto diciendo su nombre casi sonando como una suplica.

Ogichi sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, confuso por su tono de voz, pero luego de varios segundos su sonrisa se ensanchó— ¿De verdad quieres esto?

—Sí, te quiero a ti —susurró con un nuevo sonrojo. Maldición, estaba tan excitado que decía cosas extrañas.

_Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

El ritmo de la canción volvió a llenar sus sentidos aparte de las pequeñas descargas que recorrieron su cuerpo mientras Ogichi desabrochaba y bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones. Rápidamente deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna del otro chico bajo los finos bóxers. Ichigo siseó y empujó inconscientemente sus caderas contra la mano del hollow. Pronto sus bóxers desaparecieron también, dejando a un avergonzado, y desnudo Ichigo bajo él. Su mano se entornó en la base de su miembro y lentamente la movió hacia arriba, ganándose un largo gemido salido de sus labios. La mano hizo el mismo camino de nuevo hacia abajo, todo despacio.

—¡N-no tan lento idiota! —exclamó Ichigo avergonzado y enojado.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta esto?

Ichigo gruñó.

Ogichi sonrió. Tomando ventaja de la distracción, alcanzó a abrir un cajón y sacar lubricante de allí. ¿Por qué Ichigo tenía eso allí? Pregúntenselo a su loco padre. Con una mano aún masturbando a Ichigo, con la otra empujó lentamente un dedo en la entrada del chico. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de golpe y emitió un quejido inconfortable. Empujó el dedo más adentro antes de sacarlo, dejando a Ichigo mordiéndose el labio y cerrando fuerte los ojos. Lo movió de dentro a fuera fácilmente, antes de añadir otro más. El labio de Ichigo empezó a sangrar de lo fuerte que estaba mordiendo, Ogichi se preocupó un poco entonces.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó aún sin dejar de mover los dedos.

—N-no…—respondió entre pequeños jadeos—. Solo se siente… extraño. ¿D-debe de sentirse tan pegajoso?

—No te quejes tanto, Ichi —rió Ogichi introduciendo poco a poco el tercer dedo.

—P-perdona por quejarme de tener algo…metido en mi trasero… —refunfuñó, sus mejillas tornándose completamente rojas y su ceño se frunció, intentando contener la expresión de dolor.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough_

Cuando el dolor se disipó solo quedó placer, Ichigo estaba seguramente en otro mundo, en el cielo, gracias a su hollow. Irónico, ¿cierto? Estaba equivocado, tal vez aún dolía, pero ese dolor lo convirtió en placer. Era mejor no decirle a Ogichi de eso, lo que le faltaba es que se burlara de él por masoquista.

Los dedos pronto desaparecieron e Ichigo tomó una bocanada de aire, mirando abajo a su hollow. Su contraparte se quitó el hakama y lo lanzó lejos de la cama. Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto y no sabía por qué, pero no podía apartar de la vista. Su cara se puso aún más roja si podía ser.

—Joder… ¡Eres tan jodidamente sexy! —exclamó Ogichi, divertido de la expresión que llevaba Ichigo. Este salió de su trance y frunció el ceño.

—¡Ya hazme de una vez!

_Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)  
Make me beg for more_

—¡Sí, majestad! —Ogichi rió bajito ante el tono demandante de Ichigo. Lo bueno empezaba ahora—. Quítatelos audífonos, Ichigo —ordenó el hollow—, quiero que escuches los sonidos que haces mientras lo hacemos —Ogichi tomó sus piernas e hizo que las apoyara en sus caderas, Ichigo captó lo que quería y las enredó alrededor de su cintura. La punta de su miembro contra la entrada del chico. Ichigo gimió, y se sonrojó dándose cuenta de que sus sonidos sonaban más altos sin la música.

Antes de entrar del todo, el hollow se inclinó sobre el pecho de Ichigo y lo miró atentamente—. Quiero hacer eso, ¿sabes?

—¿Hacer _qué_? —preguntó entre jadeos, sus manos tirando de los muslos de su hollow, buscando que lo penetrara del todo.

—Hacerte gritar y suplicar por más —dijo sonriendo antes de empujar dentro completamente, rodeado por Ichigo. Ogichi esperó a que el peli naranjo se ajustara, no tardó mucho en ello, la verdad.

—¿R-realmente vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó Ichigo cuando sus músculos se relajaron un poco, la mueca de dolor desapareciendo de su rostro.

—Sí, vamos. Créeme, será genial… Solo imagina —Ogichi ronroneó, retirándose poco a poco de Ichigo—…despertar por la mañana con mi boca alrededor de tu pene. Imagínate a ti… yendo sobre mí después de una cena con tu dulce familia.

Ichigo admitía que era poco imaginativo, pero en ese instante corrió salvaje y logró imaginar todas las cosas sucias que Ogichi le decía. Su boca estaba entre abierta, casi babeaba mientras el hollow movía sus caderas lentamente… tan jodidamente despacio dentro y fuera… Ichigo perdió el aliento. Ogichi sujetó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una mano y con la otra empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo en el miembro de Ichigo. Él sabía lo que a Ichigo le gustaba, siendo parte de la misma alma y todo eso. Poco a poco comenzó con un ritmo más rápido causando que el adolescente temblara y gimiera de vez en cuando entre periodos cortos de respiración.

—D-deprisa…fuerte…p-puedo sentir…tan adentro…—jadeó Ichigo. Sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos al sujetar tan fuerte las sábanas, sus caderas empujaban de vuelta al ritmo de Ogichi, su respiración rasposa.

—Joder…tan caliente…estrecho…—dijo Ogichi casi sin aliento, sus pálidas mejillas ahora rojas—…aguanta un momento.

Inclinándose más adelante y apoyando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Ichigo, el hollow movió sus caderas más adentro y más rápido en el cuerpo bajo él. Ichigo emitió un quejido antes de que se convirtiera en placenteros y calientes gemidos descontrolados. Ichigo empezaba a sentir que perdía la consciencia poco a poco,demasiado ido para preocuparse de que había dejado respirar… solo pensaba en laardiente y placentera sensación, el deslizamiento de Ogichi dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, llenándole y al mismo tiempo dejándole vacío.

Su miembro palpitaba a la vez que el hollow empujaba más fuerte dentro de él, en el momento que Ogichi cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas, Ichigo gritó de puro éxtasis. Ogichi repitió la acción, golpeando y ronzando ese punto una y otra vez.

—Más…más…fuerte…¡Joder! —el peli naranjo sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, su cuerpo llenándose de espasmos. Apretó más sus piernas, llevando al albino más dentro de él. Ogichi embistió lo más fuerte que pudo, llevándolos a ambos al límite del clímax.

—¡Shi…! ¡SHIRO~!—gimiendo fuerte llegó al orgasmo, su sustancia manchando su estómago y el pecho del hollow.

—¡Ichigo! —cuando las paredes de Ichigo se cerraron fuertemente sobre él, perdió la razón y explotó.

Ambos se abrazaron, temblando y sin aliento. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que uno de los dos tuvo la fuerza de hablar.

—Wow…—fue todo lo que Ichigo dijo.

—Sí…wow…—rió bajito Ogichi— ¿Qué fue eso de Shiro? Sonó sensualmente bien.

—Apodo. —respondiósimplemente—, s-solo se me escapó.

—Dime, ¿aún te sientes solo?

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Creo que si cada vez que me sienta solo vamos a hacer esto, querré estarlo más a menudo.

—Ja, ve por ello, Rey. Ve por ello…

* * *

Ahora sí, maténme por esto, onegai


	2. Chapter 2

Sí, segundo capítulo. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Por qué creen que no había puesto el one-shot como completo? Soy despistado con algunas cosas, pero no tanto. Intentaré hacerlo lo menos OOC posible, saben que cuando se hace yaoi es imposible que no se salgan un poco de carácter.

¿Qué por qué sigo escribiendo esto? Pues no sé la verdad… Tantos problemas que me da para escribirlo (cofpervertidocof…) Al ser tan largo me dio más de uno.

P.D: Siento los posibles fallos que pueda tener el capítulo, pero es tan largo que no tengo ganas de revisarlo...

* * *

Cuando desperté aquella mañana, todo me daba vueltas. Cuando traté de incorporarme fue que me percaté de que había un peso sobre mi pecho que mi impedía levantarme. Bajé la mirada para ver de qué o quién se trataba y cuando vi una mata de pelo níveo me vinieron todos los recuerdos de golpe.

No estaba enfadado, ni molesto… Pero estaba horriblemente avergonzado y por una parte también sentía un poco de arrepentimiento. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, eso no tenía remedio y tenía eso presente en mi cabeza, solo que todo estaba siendo difícil de procesar.

Yo podría negarlo todo, sin embargo la cruel realidad era que lo había disfrutado y a pesar de lo vergonzoso que pudieran ser aquellos pensamientos, no me disgustaba la idea de pensar en repetirlo.

Ante todo eso levanté los brazos y me tiré del cabello, tratando de apartar esas ideas y los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Juraría que mis mejillas empezaban a sentirse calientes al tiempo que sentía un hormigueo en la piel.

Me cubrí la cara y tragué saliva. Tomé pequeñas bocanadas de aire intentando así calmar el pulso rápido de mi corazón, dicho sea de paso no funcionó para nada.

_Maldita sea, ¿por qué a mí?_

* * *

—Mm Ichigo… —murmuró por lo bajo—, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó adormilado al haber sentido el movimiento del adolescente segundos antes.

—No… —respondió en un murmullo. Era tonto decir eso porque si no estuviera despierto no hubiera podido contestar…

—Entonces podemos quedarnos un poco más —dijo antes de bostezar. Ogichi se removió un poco para acomodarse de nuevo hasta que escuchó un gruñido de Ichigo, entonces se detuvo. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y rozó de nuevo su rodilla con la entre pierna de Ichigo. Otro gruñido molesto escapó de los labios del otro.

—Si sigues haciendo eso te patearé fuera de la cama —susurró de manera que sonaba a una amenaza que cumpliría si Ogichi no le hacía caso.

—¿No quieres tocarme también? —ronroneó el albino rozando su nariz suavemente en el cuello del otro chico.

—Pervertido… ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? —cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes. Escuchó a su hollow reírse por lo bajo y frunció más su ceño ante eso. ¿De qué se reía ese idiota ahora?

—Perdone majestad, creo que eres tú el que tiene un _problema_ —siseó sensualmente, rozando con su lengua la piel que tenía al alcance en ese momento.

Ichigo dio un respingo y suspiró, debatiéndose en si dejarle o definitivamente echarlo a patadas y golpes de su cama.

Ogichi no le dio demasiado tiempo para pensar, antes de que pudiera reprochar o siquiera decir alguna palabra, este se movió y se sentó sobre su abdomen. Ichigo tenía ganas de decir lo mucho que odiaba estar debajo de él, pero se quedó callado y no dijo nada al respecto cuando unos pálidos labios sellaron los suyos.

Empezó siendo un beso suave, un simple roce labios que duró unos segundos antes de que Ogichi se separara tan solo unos centímetros y susurrara un dulce 'buenos días'. Ichigo sonrió un poco, sintiéndose más relajado entonces. Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso más apasionado y demandante que el anterior, pronto sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una danza que acabó convirtiéndose en un duelo por la dominación que Ogichi ganó, por supuesto. Al final no pudo soportarlo, deslizó sus caderas más abajo provocando que Ichigo se separara de repente de sus labios y emitiera un gemido ahogado entre jadeos.

—Joder… —siseó.

Ojos cafés se oscurecieron presos de la lujuria que comenzaba a adueñarse nuevamente de él, ojos brillantes y dorados se fijaron en esto y una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios antes de que comenzara a frotar sus caderas lentamente pero con fuerza. La respiración de Ichigo se volvió más pronunciada y Ogichi dejó caer su cabeza junto a la suya emitiendo un imperceptible gemido. Ambas manos pálidas yacían entonces en ambos lados de los costados del peli naranjo. La necesidad de fricción era grande… cada vez yendo a peor. No era mucha actividad, pero estaba bajo la línea de permiso de Ichigo. Ogichi estaba seguro de que si intentara algo más, lo echaría de allí y no quería eso, así que estaba conforme. El sudor comenzó a resbalar por la piel de ambos, provocándoles pequeños escalofríos. Ichigo gimió cuando Ogichi llevó el ritmo un poco más rápido, ambos empezaron a jadear además.

—¡Ah! —gimió de nuevo Ichigo—… Se siente bien.

—Mm… Sí.

Unos toques en la puerta ni siquiera llegaron a sus oídos. Ogichi emitió un gruñido al tiempo que levantó un poco su cuerpo y sujetó sus manos al cabecero de la cama y aceleró. La cama crujía en un sonido leve, no escuchándose demasiado, solo dando algún suave golpe con la pared de vez en cuando. Estaban cerca… Tan cerca que podían sentirlo.

—¡Ichi! —llamó Karin en voz alta desde fuera de la habitación— ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la reunión! ¿Acaso ya la olvidaste?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, despertando de su estado de aturdimiento, su cara tiñéndose completamente de rojo. Empujó levemente a Ogichi y rodó debajo de él para bajarse de la cama rápidamente.

—¡Ya voy Karin! —respondió en el tono de voz más normal que pudo poner después de lo ocurrido.

Ogichi frunció el ceño molesto por la interrupción y casi parecía estar taladrando con la mirada la puerta de la habitación.

Ichigo torpemente agarraba las prendas de ropa de su uniforme escolar para marcharse a duchar y prepararse para irse. Había olvidado por completo la reunión sobre la graduación. Necesitaban tenerlo todo bien revisado para mañana por la noche.

—¿Reunión? —cuestionó Ogichi.

—Sí… —miró nervioso a su contra parte, sus mejillas sonrojándose nuevamente—. Mañana es la graduación así que hoy tenderemos una reunión para asegurar que todo está en orden.

Dicho eso salió corriendo de la habitación con la cara totalmente roja y Ogichi rió ante eso.

Bueno, que le iba a hacer, ya tendría una oportunidad en otra ocasión.

* * *

_A la noche siguiente..._

Juro por encima de todo que ver aquel espectáculo ponía a mi cuerpo en una alta temperatura completamente inimaginable.

Maldito sea el día en que le pedí a Ichigo poder materializarme en este mundo, y maldito sea el día que Urahara lo consiguió. Aunque prácticamente nadie podía verme aparte de un par de amigos de Ichigo, aún así estaba mortificado. Yo podía clamar que conocía a Ichigo más que nadie, pero no era correcto del todo. Que fuera parte de su alma y viviera en ella no significaba que lo conociera ABSOLUTAMENTE todo sobre él. Y aquello que veía era algo que no sabía. Como su amiga Tatsuki o como se llamara había dicho: era un secreto oscuro de Ichigo.

Uno muy oscuro cabe decir si yo no lo sabía. Fisgonear en la mente de mi Rey es divertido de vez en cuando pero hay cosas que prefiero no meterme a investigar y esa me llevó una gran sorpresa.

Cabe aclarar que me encuentro parado en mitad del tumulto de adolescentes en el gran salón. Sí, era la fiesta de graduación o de algo de eso me enteré. Música, bebidas y baile, ¿qué más podían pedir?

Como habían logrado ser escurridizos para beber alcohol aún es un misterio. Quiero decir… La mayoría no tienen la edad para beber, pero es una fiesta, a quién le importa.

—¡Ey Ogichi! ¡No te quedes aquí solo! —salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché su voz y su mano agarrando la mía, tirando de ella. Llevaba una amplia sonrisa plasmada en la cara aún si su ceño estaba un poco fruncido. Sí que se lo estaba pasando bien.

—No sabía que bailaras tan bien, Ichigo —comenté, recordando porque todo se había sentido tan caliente antes. No es que yo haya visto bailar a muchos antes, pero… ¡Este chico era un demonio sensual bailando! Lo más seguro es que el muy tonto no lo sabe.

—Tonterías —refunfuñó, su sonrisa borrándose un poco antes de volver a aparecer—, hay muchos mejores que yo en este salón.

_Y una mierda._

—Igualmente no sabía que pudieras bailar —añadí.

—Ya. No suelo hacerlo si no hay mucha gente. Quiero decir, así como todos también bailan no llamo la atención — ¿qué no llamas la atención? Maldita sea Ichigo. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No —negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros—. El caso es que yo no sé bailar.

—Lo imaginaba, pero no quería que estuvieras ahí solo así que al menos quédate junto a mí, ¿no? —estás poniendo mi jodida paciencia al límite, ¿y quieres que me quede a tu lado? Si me quedaba cerca agarraría esas estrechas caderas suyas y lo violaría, literalmente. No delante de la gente claro… Se vería muy raro no por mí sino por él. Al menos me queda algo de raciocinio en el cerebro, ya de por sí siendo medio hollow, esto de los instintos se me iba de las manos.

Pusieron una canción tranquila y suspiré aliviado cuando Ichigo dijo que en ese tipo no era muy bueno así que iría a por algo de beber. Yo lo seguí en silencio mientras nos abríamos paso entre los adolescentes. Llegamos hasta la barra e Ichigo pidió un vaso de agua. No sabía si alegrarme del buen sentido del respeto de la ley que tenía Ichigo o burlarme de él por no disfrutar que ahora podía beber.

Se salta por el forro todas las normas de la Sociedad de Almas pero aquí es un jodido santo, quién lo entiende.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y debió de sentir que yo lo observaba cuando volteó a verme aún con el vaso en sus labios. Me miró con ojos inocentes como si no supiera por qué lo estaba mirando de ese modo.

Me pregunto cómo demonios Ichigo puede pasar de ser salvaje y con una determinación ardiente a un inocente oso de peluche en menos de 0.2 segundos. Ese chico me iba a matar.

En el momento en el que la canción cambió, Ichigo me tomó de la mano y me adentró en la pista. Al parecer bailaría aquella canción, esperaba por favor que no fuera ninguna que pudiera poner en peligro mi riego sanguíneo.

_You're not the type of man__  
To shake my hand like  
"Nice to meet ya"  
You pull me in  
And then begin to let your body say  
All is possible__  
Now I know  
Oh uh oh uh oh_

Y lo fue. Alguien me odia allá arriba. Yo solo observé a Ichigo intentar coger el ritmo moviéndose un poco al principio.

_The light I dim__  
It take my limit up a million metres  
You're breakin' my chains again  
And nothing remains the same  
Now I'm hypnotized__  
I realize__  
Oh uh oh uh oh_

También escuché la letra. Me sonaba bastante a mi situación, demasiado diría yo. Durante la segunda estrofa Ichigo le pilló el ritmo a la canción y se movió al son. Movía sus brazos y piernas grácilmente pero al mismo tiempo le daba el toque sensual que la música definía. Era simplemente perfecto, y ojala yo supiera moverme así, no sé por qué pensé eso.

De hecho Ichigo me animó a que lo intentara, nadie más podía verme aparte de él. He de decir que eso es lo que me preocupaba, hacer un total ridículo delante de él. Así que solo refunfuñé y me quedé mirándole.

_When we touch,  
I can feel we've got a chemistry  
Can't get enough,  
Watch ya when you stand so close to me_

Sus caderas se movieron de un lado a otro al compás de la música y en ese momento perdí todo la razón que me quedaba. ¿Cómo podía quedarme quieto mirando nada más? Me acerqué a él por detrás y apoyé ambas manos en su cintura. Él se detuvo un momento y me miró de reojo con una sonrisa en el rostro, una bastante extraña cabe añadir. No sería que él… ¿Sabía que yo reaccionaría así?

_I've got you  
Under my Skin_

Aún sin dejar de sonreír regresó la cabeza al frente y sentí sus manos subir por mi cuello y entrelazar los dedos de ambas en mi nuca. Siguió bailando y estando apegado a él, seguí sus movimientos todo lo que pude. ¿Cómo alguien podía moverse tan jodidamente sensual? Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me miró. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y sudado por la temperatura que había en el salón, con tanta gente y el que producía también bailar; me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Si ya de por sí hacía calor, esa vista lo hizo todo peor. Este chico debería de ser un pecado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa y soltó las manos de mi cuello solo para girarse y volver a abrazarme por él, solo un par de centímetros nos separaban a uno del otro.

_It turns me on__  
When I'm your pupil, you're my teacher, teacher  
_

Susurró junto a mi oído que él me enseñaría cómo era. Agarró mis manos por las muñecas y me hizo ponerlas en sus caderas, como siguiera así olvidaría las lecciones de baile y pasaríamos a un tipo de 'lección' distinta, aunque desde hace un rato tengo la sensación de que Ichigo estaba planeando esto desde un principio por muy raro que sonara. Él puso sus manos sobre las mías y al mismo tiempo que movía las suyas empujó sus manos para que yo también lo hiciera, ni modo podría hacerlo como él. Yo estaba tenso, como no estarlo si lo tenía bailando tan pegado a mí. Sus movimientos se hicieron más fluidos cuánto más se metía en el ritmo de la canción. Me excitaba verlo así. A niveles muy altos.

_Get in position__  
That's my mission on the floor tonight  
I've been exorcised, sensitized  
Oh uh oh uh oh_

Lo estaba soportando medianamente bien hasta que quitó las manos de mis caderas y las metió por dentro de mi shihakusho, apoyando sus palmas sobre mi abdomen.

—¿Qué pasa? —yo tragué saliva al tiempo que su cuerpo se pegaba más al mío. Sentí su cálida respiración junto a mi oreja y luego su húmeda lengua recorriéndola—, ¿te excitaste Ogichi?

¡Cómo supo que…! Y un momento, alto a todo esto. Es imposible que Ichigo actúe tan ciegamente. A no ser que… Lo que bebía no era agua.

—Estás ebrio —gruñí.

—No seas así —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rodé los ojos y lo tomé del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de allí. Era difícil abrirse paso entre tanto adolescente, hasta tuve que empujar a alguno que no quería apartarse. Escuché a Ichigo decir algo sobre a dónde lo llevaba, pero no respondí. Luchando contra todos mis instintos internos, abrí con fuerza la puerta de los lavabos y abrí un grifo de agua para mojar la cara de Ichigo, a ver si así se despejaba un poco.

Incluso allí dentro podía escuchar la música y los golpes del ritmo. Me estaba volviendo loco.

_The way that you perform the clothes__  
Are torn right off the richter  
Shakin' the room again  
Untaming the beast within  
And if they ask me why  
Can't deny  
Oh uh oh uh oh_

No podía soportarlo por más tiempo, arrastré a Ichigo hasta el cubículo más espacioso y cerré la puerta con el pestillo para evitar cualquier interrupción. Orbes cafés miraron en mi dirección inocentemente y yo sonreí. Esto se lo había buscado él solito. Lo abracé por la cintura desde atrás y cubrí sus ojos con una de mis manos. Dicen que cuando un sentido queda inutilizado los demás se agudizan.

Esto iba a ser divertido después de todo.

* * *

La música invadía el oído de ambos, golpeando y obligándolos casi a moverse a su compás. Ichigo podía escuchar la pesada respiración de Ogichi junto a su oreja tornándose en jadeos entrecortados cuando sus caderas se encontraron.

A Ogichi le volvía loco la manera en que Ichigo movía su cintura al son de la música y el hecho de que hasta allá dentro se pudiera escuchar y el peli naranjo siguiera el ritmo inconscientemente lo ponía aún peor, o mejor depende de por donde se mirara. No pudiendo resistirse más, y aún cubriéndole los ojos, lo hizo girarse y lo arrinconó contra la pared para besarle con fuerza. No duró mucho hasta que bajó su cabeza para besar el cuello de Ichigo, no importaba dónde fuera, su piel parecía estar tan sensible que cualquier punto le sacaba un gemido.

_You set me off,  
I can't wait to feel your hands on me  
And when we rock  
Feels just like the devil's ridin' me  
I've got you  
Under my skin_

—Quiero _mi_ venganza por la interrupción de ayer y las provocaciones de antes —siseó Ogichi sonriendo con malicia antes de chupar con fuerza la piel de Ichigo. Este apenas podía registrar lo que el albino le decía, entre el alcohol y lo rápido que viajaba su sangre a través de todo su cuerpo, su mente estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

—Ah Shiro… —fue la única respuesta que pudo recibir de Ichigo. Odiaba ese apodo ya que era demasiado irónico para él, pero Ichigo lo pronunciaba tan sensualmente que no había manera en que pudiera decirle que no lo llamara así.

_Come over here boy  
I want you one on one  
I made it clear boy  
I want to have some__fun_

Tan rápido como pudo, Ogichi soltó el cinturón de Ichigo, botón y cremallera y volvió a levantar la cabeza para presionar sus labios firmemente con los sonrosados del adolescente, este gimió desesperadamente en su boca haciendo que Ogichi terminara de perder el control por completo. Colando su mano por dentro de los vaqueros y la ropa interior de Ichigo, entornando sus dedos a su alrededor, comenzó a moverse.

Ichigo se separó y se quedó sin respiración en ese momento, su boca abierta en forma de 'o' ante la descarga de placer.

_I've got this feelin'  
And it just won't stop  
It's gettin' so hot  
Come help me take this off  
I've got you  
Under my skin_

—¿Qué? ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó retóricamente en un tono provocador, sus dedos y mano moviéndose poco a poco más rápido, tomándose su tiempo para torturar un poco al adolescente. Ogichi mordió levemente el labio inferior de Ichigo y él tembló contra su cuerpo, ojos aún cubiertos y casi con la mente totalmente ausente de lo bien que se sentía.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en todas partes; como un hormigueo en sus dedos, fuerte en su cuello y palpitando acaloradamente en su miembro. Por un momento Ichigo se preguntó si Ogichi podía sentirlos.

—Quiero tomarte —confesó Ogichi contra los labios de húmedos de Ichigo aún sin dejar de sonreír—, quiero darte la vuelta y darte duro contra esta misma pared —Ichigo no pudo evitar gemir antes las imágenes que hacían aparición en su mente sobre las descripciones del albino.

—Ah… —apretó las manos sobre los hombros de Ogichi, empujando sus caderas bajo su mano.

Ogichi ensanchó su sonrisa y movió su mano aún más rápido mientras pasaba su pulgar lentamente por la punta. Ichigo tuvo que apretar fuerte los dientes para contener un vergonzoso y agudo gemido que amenazó con escapar de su garganta.

—Córrete para mí, Ichi~ —dijo Ogichi ladeando su cabeza y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo del peli naranjo—, quiero que termines tu orgasmo en tus pantalones y que lo sientas el resto de la noche.

La respiración de Ichigo se entrecortó más de lo que ya estaba y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante las palabras del otro chico. ¿Esa era su venganza? Por mucho que intentó contenerse después de sus palabras, no podía. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abierta dejando que un hilo de saliva resbalara por la comisura de sus labios y su cuerpo se tensó antes de culminar.

Por un momento no encontraba el modo de que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, pero eventualmente logró calmar sus músculos y respirar agitadamente. Ogichi sonrió y se separó lentamente, retirando su mano y lamiendo un poco sus dedos antes de apartar su otra mano de los ojos de Ichigo. Este parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró con sus ojos oscurecidos.

—No me mires así —rió bajito el albino. Se acercó de nuevo a Ichigo y lo besó, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del otro. Ichigo se estremeció un poco al saborear su propia sustancia. Era extraño… Mucho. Pero todo era extraño con Ogichi, cabe añadir—, ese es tu castigo —susurró sensualmente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su contra parte abrochar su cinturón de nuevo.

Le esperaba una noche larga… Y ya podía sentir una maldita resaca viniendo.

_I've got you..._

_Under my Skin_

* * *

Creí que nunca acabaría este capítulo, se me hizo largo y lo es, ¿cierto? No sé qué piensan sobre Ichigo siendo el que domina… Pero habrá algo sobre ello en el siguiente que escriba. (Que será dentro de mucho, no se esperen actualizaciones rápidas en esto, ni siquiera planeaba que se alargara)

A veces me pongo a pensar en lo sucia que está mi mente y me asusto de mí mismo... Incluso se me pasó por la cabeza meter a Rukia en esto... Aunque fuera un capítulo, no sé...

Malditas hormonas.


	3. Chapter 3

He recibido tanto apoyo del capítulo anterior (más bien fuera de Fanfiction, pero igual gracias a todos), estoy feliz. Siento el retraso en el resto de mis fics pero la inspiración me ha abandonado parece… Desde que este no tiene una trama concreta pues me es más fácil escribirlo.

Quería además de aclarar que este fic se sitúa después de la saga del agente perdido. Hagamos como que la Guerra sangrienta de los 1000 años se retrasó un poco (?)

En este capítulo no habrá mucho movimiento (saben de lo que hablo) iba a haberlo, pero se me alargó más de lo que pensaba. Creo que al final este fic tendrá una pequeña trama. En este capítulo se explica por qué Ogichi hizo lo que hizo en el primero.

Ahora responderé los reviews de ambos capítulos, siento el retraso:

Gii-chan: ¿Qué me ha pasado dices? Hormonas, Gii. HORMONAS.

Guest1: Mierda, puede ser. ¿Nos conocemos?

Yoruu: No sé si divertido sea la palabra… (depende de qué diversión estemos hablando, jaja) pero claro, sigo escribiendo esto.

Chocolate-kitty18: Lo sé, son una perras :l

Guest2: (no sé si es la misma persona…) –le lanza el cubo de la sabiduría- ¡Allá te va! Y aquí tienes además el tercer capítulo… ¿Necesitas otro cubo?

Hady-chan: Pervertida x'D

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde la graduación de Ichigo y este ya estaba trabajando como ayudante en la clínica de su padre. Era bastante cómodo ya que tenía el trabajo en casa literalmente.

Isshin estaba orgulloso de su hijo; ya que como este siempre hacia cualquier cosa por ayudar a la gente a su alrededor, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo como enfermero. Además esas nuevas habilidades que estaba adquiriendo le venían bien para cuando algún Hollow se le complicaba podía aplicarse primeros auxilios él mismo y no tenía que estar yendo hasta el apartamento de Inoue o hasta la tienda de Urahara. Otra cosa de la que estaba contento es que desde que Ichigo estaba allí, más gente acudía a la clínica. Solían tener mucho trabajo.

Ichigo se estaba tomando un año sabático realmente, aún no decidiéndose en si estudiar una carrera universitaria o simplemente seguir trabajando en la clínica como hasta ese momento. Era un dolor en el trasero pensar en todo eso porque a eso tenía que añadirle su trabajo como shinigami. Ir a la Universidad teniendo que ocuparse de sus tareas como shinigami lo iba a dejar sin tiempo para absolutamente nada.

Suspiró, soltando una pila de informes en el escritorio de la oficina de la clínica y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Ya es todo por hoy —sonrió su padre irrumpiendo en la oficina y dejando el estetoscopio sobre el escritorio.

—Menos mal, me caigo de sueño —bostezó el adolescente estirando sus brazos.

—Vete y date una ducha, apestas —rió Isshin. Ichigo gruñó e inhaló aire, no oliendo nada. Rodó los ojos, las maneras de su padre en decir algunas cosas le molestaban a veces, ¿tan difícil era decir: "ve, date una ducha y relájate por hoy"? Para Isshin parecía que sí.

Salió de la clínica y entró en la casa. Pudo oler la cena nada más entrar en la casa, cuando pasó por delante de la cocina vio a Yuzu cocinando. Ella lo saludó y le dijo que ya se imaginaba que estaba a punto de terminar así que le había preparado el baño. Ichigo le sonrió, agradeciéndola y se marchó camino de darse un buen y relajante baño. Abrió la puerta y en cuanto la cerró y dio un par de pasos pudo sentir una presencia detrás de él.

—Ha pasado tiempo —dijo en un tono monótono al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

—Lo siento, tenía algunas cosas que resolver con el viejo —respondió luego de un momento de silencio, como no sabiendo muy bien que decir. En realidad era una excusa, no había salido a ver a Ichigo antes por un motivo totalmente diferente del que prefería no pensar en el momento—. Te ves bien vestido de enfermero —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ichigo volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido—. Con esa sonrisa parecería que te estás riendo de mí.

—Perdona —río por lo bajo y se apoyó contra la puerta—, no acostumbro a verte vestido de blanco.

Ichigo rodó los ojos y terminó de desvestirse. Ya ni le importaba que Ogichi estuviera delante casi violándolo con la mirada, estaba acostumbrado a esas alturas.

¿Cuántas veces lo había visto ya desnudo en esos últimos dos meses? Tal otras cinco o seis veces más. Y hace dos semanas de repente dejó de aparecer. Ichigo al principio se preocupó, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para darle más vueltas al tema.

Entro en la bañera y se dejó caer inmediatamente, el agua cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Dobló las rodillas, metiendo su cabeza también debajo del agua y cuando ya no podía seguir aguantando la respiración la sacó. Qué bien se sentía un baño caliente luego de un arduo día de trabajo en la clínica. Apoyos sus brazos en los bordes de la tina y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ichigo —el mencionado solo hizo un sonido que indicaba que estaba escuchando—, se ve relajante.

Ichigo abrió un ojo y miró a su derecha para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su Hollow. Este estaba inusualmente tranquilo, quería decir que, Ichigo pensaba que una vez lo viera desnudo se le tiraría encima. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza? Cerró los ojos de nuevo, no estando seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero al final se decidió en que no pasaría nada malo ni nada que no se esperara ya— ¿Quieres entrar? —le preguntó abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia él.

Ogichi parecía estar cavilando en algo hasta que volvió en sí y asintió. Deshizo su obi y quitó su fundoshi y su hakama. Una vez desvestido, Ichigo se levantó para darle espacio para entrar y ambos se dejaron caer en el relajante baño caliente.

Ichigo debía de admitir que estaba sorprendido de que estuvieran pasando un momento tranquilo estando juntos, lo agradecía de hecho. Estaba demasiado cansado como para una de sus rondas 'rápidas' de sexo. Si esas eran las rápidas, las largas no quería imaginárselas.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el albino soltó un suspiro y dijo:

—¿No tienes nada qué decir a todo esto?

El adolescente dejó que la pregunta se hundiera en su mente y luego gruñó. ¿Decir sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo qué hacían? Si era eso… No entendía a qué venía.

—No me molesta y estamos de acuerdo en ello, ¿qué más da? —abrió los ojos a medias y miró al techo blanco del baño el cual no se distinguía mucho por el vapor que el agua caliente emitía.

—Lo aceptaste muy rápido… —respondió en un murmullo.

Ichigo estaba desconcertado. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas después de dos meses? ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo acaso? ¿Por eso había desaparecido durante dos semanas?

—Escucha Ogichi, tú empezaste esto —levantó finalmente la cabeza para mirarle—, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

Ogichi finalmente regresó en sus sentidos y actitud habitual y esbozó una sonrisa típica suya. Ichigo sonrío también sintiéndose más tranquilo de que su contra parte hubiera dejado de darle vueltas a lo que quiera que fuera que estaba pensando.

—¿Sabes por qué empecé?

Ahora que se lo preguntaba… No tenía idea. Solo recordaba estar haciendo su tarea, terminarla, irse a su cama con su MP3 y empezar a escuchar aquella canción –que por cierto no se le ha quitado de la cabeza- que los llevó a otras cosas hasta a aquel día.

—Ilumíname —respondió sonriendo de lado.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Al fin el problema de los Fullbringers había terminado e Ichigo tenía sus poderes de vuelta. La muerte de varios de ellos había traído un poco de tristeza consigo, pero otras cosas buenas habían pasado causando que rayos de sol atravesaran poco a poco la pequeña llovizna. _

_Estaba feliz, por fin estaba completamente de vuelta con Ichigo y tanto él como el viejo estaban contentos de lo mucho que el chico había madurado desde la última vez. _

_Los Fullbringers supervivientes desaparecieron a excepción de Riruka quién estaba herida y fue llevada a la Tienda de la Urahara hasta que se recuperara. _

_Ninguno de los amigos o familiares de Ichigo recordaba a Tsukishima, eso era un alivio para él ya que era mejor si no lo hacían, por lo que sabía el hombre estaba muerto. El odio que había llevado hacia ese hombre le había asustado si daba la vista atrás, sin embargo se alegraba de que ese sentimiento no albergara más en su corazón._

_ Durante aquellos diecisiete meses sin sus poderes y sin ver a sus amigos y compañeros del otro lado se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas y había una que asustaba a Ogichi. _

_Sí, lo asustaba. No quería ver a Ichigo roto de nuevo como cuando Ginjou casi se lleva toda su esperanza. Aquello simplemente no iba a salir bien y trató de advertirle, pero… ¿De qué serviría? Él solo era… una amenaza más. _

_Y entonces, cuando Ichigo fue a la Sociedad de Almas a recuperar el cuerpo del anterior shinigami sustituto y todos le dieran el sí luego de una pequeña charla; ocurrió lo que se temía. A la entrada del Senkai, mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin ninguna vacilación, le confesó sus sentimientos a aquella pequeña shinigami que había volcado su mundo patas arriba. _

_Como él se esperaba, Ichigo fue rechazado. Como le gustaría haberle advertido, ¿pero hubiera hecho alguna diferencia y le hubiera hecho caso? Seguramente no. Ella empezó con sus excusas de por qué no podían estar juntos. Tonterías, había pensado Ogichi. ¿Por qué no le decía que no sentía lo mismo y ya está? Cuánto más hablaba más daño le hacía, hacia uno segundos que podía sentir el aguacero sobre sus hombros. _

_—_**Ichigo, vámonos**_ —se decidió a decirle finalmente. _

_No supo si el shinigami le había oído o no, pero aún así solo se despidió de la Kuchiki como si nada hubiera pasado y se marchó a través del Senkai, dejando su corazón detrás suyo._

* * *

—Estabas muy solo desde entonces —dijo frunciendo el ceño luego de haber contado su pequeña historia sobre por qué había empezado con… aquella extraña relación.

Ah, era eso… Ichigo suspiró. Ese recuerdo ya no le ponía triste, mas sí furioso. Entonces un pensamiento le pasó por la mente y quiso empujarlo al fondo, pero le corría la duda, tenía que preguntarlo o no dormiría de la intriga— ¿Estabas preocupado?

'Shiro' chasqueó la lengua y volteó a mirar a otro lado con un muy leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. ¡Ja! ¡Nunca lo admitiría! Ichigo rió por lo bajo ante su reacción, lo tomaría como un sí.

—Quiero que vuelvas a creer en el amor, Ichigo —dijo Ogichi con tal seriedad que ni parecía él y ni parecía que estuviera hablando de amor. Se puso de rodillas y miró a Ichigo.

Ichigo casi pierde la fuerza en sus brazos y se resbala. ¿Qué había sido eso…? ¡¿Y lo había dicho Ogichi?! Lo miró con ojos cafés confundidos y sorprendidos. Que alguien le dijera que se lo había imaginado. ¡No había manera en que hubiera salido eso de sus labios! No sabiendo que responder o cómo reaccionar, se echó a reír.

Ogichi frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, frustrado. ¡No lo decía de broma! Maldito shinigami bastardo cabeza de zanahoria y todos los demás adjetivos que se le ocurrieran. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría reírse de él?! No teniendo forma para que Ichigo dejara de reírse, simplemente apoyo sus manos en los bordes de la bañera más adelante e inclinó su cuerpo sobre el del otro y selló sus labios o más bien interrumpió al escandaloso shinigami con su lengua aprovechando que este tenía la boca abierta al reírse. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron la una con la otra hasta que Ichigo tenía que tomar aire.

—¡C-casi me asfixio bastardo! —insultó Ichigo después de haber tenido un pequeño ataque de tos. Entre las carcajadas y ese beso, se le había ido el aire completamente de sus pulmones.

—Tu boca estaba tan abierta que pensé que era una invitación —sonrió Ogichi socarronamente, lamiendo sus labios casi sensualmente.

—Yo diría que eres tú el que está haciendo una invitación —insinuó. Ya le daba igual lo que el albino hiciera con él. A la mierda todo.

—Hagamos una apuesta Ichigo —propuso Shiro al mismo tiempo que su extraña lengua azul lamía los labios del shinigami y se deslizaba por sus barbilla hasta su cuello—, mañana harás el servicio tú solo —los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par. ¿Hacer un servicio entero…él solo? ¡¿Estaba loco?!—… si lo consigues haré para ti lo que quieras durante una semana.

Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior, considerándolo. El premio era gordo, pero lo que le pedía también era demasiado, ¿pero y si no lo conseguía? Como si Ogichi le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le respondió:

—Si pierdes será al contrario y tendrás que hacer tú lo que yo te diga.

Ichigo no era de los que tiraban la toalla y evitaban un desafío, así que ciegamente aceptó sin saber en qué demonios se acababa de meter. Ogichi sonrió perversamente, aquello iba a ser muy divertido y además se iba a asegurar de que Ichigo no ganara. ¿Qué era un tramposo? Puede, pero tener a Ichigo a su merced durante una semana entera sería como estar en el séptimo cielo.

Mientras tanto tendría un poco de diversión antes de que el agua se enfriara, no que fuera problema, ellos se encargarían de calentar el ambiente.

Aprovechando que seguía con su cabeza inclinada sobre el cuello de Ichigo, besó con presión en el punto en el que le gustaba y este no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro contento ante la acción.

—Levántate y siéntate, Ichi —dijo apartándose de encima para que el otro chico pudiera moverse. Ichigo arqueó una ceja, cuestionándose qué tendría Shiro en mente, pero simplemente obedeció y se levantó para andar y sentarse en un saliente que estaba en una esquina de la bañera, bueno estaba para eso. Tembló un poco ante el frío que estaba en el aire luego de haber salido del agua caliente. Como se enfermara iba a matar a Ogichi—, venga no frunzas el ceño así, no tendrás frío por mucho tiempo —dijo en un tono bajo, pero sonando a una promesa que cumpliría.

Ichigo simplemente gruñó y rodó los ojos. El albino tomó el gel de baño –qué irónicamente era de olor a fresas para enojo de Ichigo- y vertió un poco en su mano. Dejó el bote donde estaba y frotó sus manos mientras aún el peli naranjo lo miraba preguntándose que iría a hacer. No tardó mucho en averiguarlo porque Ogichi plantó ambas manos en el pecho de Ichigo y comenzó a extender el jabón por su piel suavemente, casi como una caricia. Eso lo dejó aún más confuso, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones? Shiro se sentó sobre las piernas del Kurosaki y subió sus manos hasta sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos provocando que un gruñido quejumbroso saliera de sus labios.

—Estás tenso —murmuró, sonriendo levemente mientras seguía con lo que hacía. Pronto los gruñidos incómodos se transformaron en suspiros relajados— ¿Mejor? —Ogichi solo recibió un gemido en respuesta así que lo tomó como un sí—. Bien —añadió antes de atacar el cuello de Ichigo.

—Mm… Shiro—jadeó Ichigo cuando el albino chupo fuerte en un punto sensible entre su cuello y su hombro. Después de eso metió sus manos en el agua para limpiarlas del jabón y también salpicó el pecho de Ichigo con ella provocando que se estremeciera. El jabón olía muy bien, pero el sabor no tanto. Ya habiendo limpiado su pecho bajó hasta a él y se ocupó lenta y tortuosamente de cada uno de sus pezones. Ichigo emitía suspiros y débiles gemidos que era como música para sus oídos, aunque quería que fueran más altos no olvidaba que su familia estaba fuera y podrían entrar de repente ante cualquier ruido o sonido sospechoso y eso es lo que menos quería. Una maldita interrupción.

—Ey Ichigo… Probemos algo nuevo —murmuró en voz baja. Ichigo pareció bajar de su nube y sacudió levemente la cabeza para mirar al causante de tal estado.

—Probar qué co- ¡Ah~! —no pudo evitar que ese gemido saliera desde el fondo de su garganta cuando Ogichi se puso de rodillas frente a él y simplemente lamió su erección desde la base hasta la punta. Poco a poco sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la situación.

—Esa es una buena reacción, pero recomendaría bajar el volumen. No te gustaría que tus hermanas te vieran así, ¿verdad? —sonrió malévolamente e observó como el otro chico le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Ignorando el enojo del shinigami, volvió a repetir la acción, sin embargo éste esta vez emitió un gemido más bajo que el anterior. Bien.

—"Él realmente va a hacer eso…" —fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de un avergonzado Ichigo antes de que Ogichi lo rodeara completamente con su boca y todos sus pensamientos se borraran de su cabeza. Ichigo se retorció y trató de resistir el impulso de empujar sus caderas más adentro de la cálida cavidad. Si Ogichi le dijera que nunca antes había hecho aquello, él no se lo hubiera creído. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se la tapó para evitar que sus propios sonidos salieran de ella, aún teniendo presente en algún punto de su mente de que si los pillaban, estaba jodido.

Sintió su orgasmo acercarse rápidamente y no duró mucho en estallar en él, sujetando los húmedos y blancos cabellos de Shiro inconscientemente –no que este estuviera pendiente-, su cuerpo arqueándose en forma de 'c' y llenándose de espasmos.

Shiro sonrió y lamió sus labios lujuriosamente. Eso había sido rápido, pero no por ello menos satisfactorio. Entonces se levantó, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de Ichigo, sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro… tan cerca…

—Bueno, será mejor que regrese ya —dijo Ogichi sonriendo socarronamente y cargándose el ambiente. Ichigo gruñó y se sonrojo por eso—, tendrás que descansar para mañana. ¿No es cierto?

Ichigo rodó los ojos y asintió. No lo había olvidado, ¡y por su orgullo que no perdería esa maldita apuesta!


End file.
